


The creeper and his duckling

by PumpkinPieTimb



Series: Awesamdad fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Angst, Angst, Awesamdude - centric, Awesamdude is Quackity's dad, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, M/M, Past Quackity/Schlatt, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, because I love him and he needs more attention, change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPieTimb/pseuds/PumpkinPieTimb
Summary: Sam's never been good with keeping his cool. Normally, he's the one that gets anxious, he's the one rambling nonsense to block out the fighting, the negativity, he's the one that's emotionally vulnerable. Not Quackity, never Quackity.Quackity is the emotionally stable one, he never cries, not in front of people, never shows any kind of vulnerability, always hiding behind his loud, obnoxious, and happy faćade.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude
Series: Awesamdad fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078037
Comments: 14
Kudos: 337





	The creeper and his duckling

**Author's Note:**

> I write for the underrated characters, and you know who the most underrated characters in the dream smp are? The redstone creeper god and ditto duckling themselves! I really love their dynamic and I can't believe there are so few, almost nothing, fics that are dedicated to them. So here I am to fill that hole... take this internet!

Sam sighed and placed the last piece of obsidian before stretching a bit and groaning at the strain. Man, he really needs to learn how to take a break. He climbed down the scaffolding and stared at the huge obsidian wall he just finished, a small smile gracing his lips. He'd be set for life after he finishes this.

After a few more minutes of admiring his work, Sam started taking down the scaffolding. He knows he should probably rest for at least an hour or two, but Dream gave him a deadline and he'd be damned if he doesn't finish this project in time. 

Sam hummed himself a tune, something Quackity made, as he worked. Some would say that building a prison all alone for such a long time would drive them crazy, but Sam thinks it's relaxing, almost therapeutic even.

Being there, all alone, without the seemingly endless chaos in the Dream SMP, without the screaming and fighting, without the drama and pressure of picking sides, it can be really nice. Sure he would have preferred to have some sort of company, but Dream said to keep this secret from everyone else, so he'd settle with the silence. 

He's used to building his projects alone anyway, it's just that he's gotten used to having Tubbo or someone else talking to him while he worked. Ever since he came back to find new people in the SMP, chances of having a quiet moment for himself started to get more and more rare, not that he really minds though. 

Sam really missed working on the ocean with Tubbo and the others, but they all have other things to focus on at the moment. Still, it would be nice to talk with his friends again though.

As if on cue, Sam's communicator vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and smiled when he saw that the message was from Tubbo.

_"hey sam! meet at lmanburg pls?"_

It didn't even take a minute for the green-haired man to make a decision. He quickly typed out a response, saying he's on his way, and started putting his building materials in a chest before heading out to his friend's country.

* * *

Tubbo waved with a smile as Sam arrived in the wonderfully rebuilt country. He's been there multiple times before, but everytime he visits it just gets better and better. 

He smiled just as enthusiastically at his friend. The young president pulled him into a hug, making him laugh in surprise.

"It's been too long big man!" Tubbo said as a greeting.

Sam laughed again. "It really has, we should get started on our mob farms in the ocean soon."

Tubbo nodded, letting go of Sam. "We should, we really should."

Sam looked around in awe, he stared up at the floating lanterns that doesn't seem to fly away. "Are those lanterns alive or something? They're always there whenever I visit," he asked, genuinely curious.

Tubbo snorted. "Nah, Ghostbur just puts up new ones everyday."

Sam nodded and looked at his friend. "So, what's up?" He finally asked. "Need some help with anything?"

Tubbo shook his head. "No, no. I just have a question really."

Sam smiled behind his creeper mask. "Hit me with it Mister President."

The brown haired boy laughed. "Oh shut up-- anyway, have you seen Big Q anywhere?" Tubbo asked, the humor in his voice got replaced with concern in a matter of seconds.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed in worry and confusion, not that Tubbo would see. "Uh, sorry, but I haven't seen him all day," he said.

A worried look adorned Tubbo's face. "Weird, I haven't seen him all day too. Even Ranboo hasn't seen him..." He trailed off, mind probably going miles per second, trying to figure out where his vice president could be.

Sam tilted his head. "I can go look for him if you want?" He suggested, placing a hand on the kid's shoulder. As much as he appreciates how hard working the president is, Sam doesn't want him to get too pressured with everything. Despite everything, Tubbo's still a kid after all. 

Also, he's worried about Quackity, it's not normal for the Hispanic teen to just up and disappear without warning.

Tubbo brightened at that. "Oh thank God! Sam you're a life saver, we have a meeting today but no one seems to know where Quackity is, I got worried and wanted to look for him first--"

Sam chuckled fondly at Tubbo's rambling, making the younger stop. "Don't worry Tubbo, I'll find Quack and send him to you before your meeting ends. Now, go before Ranboo gets worried too. I got this." He said, patting Tubbo's shoulder.

Tubbo smiled bright and nodded. "Thanks a lot Sam!" He said before running towards the Camarvan, waving at Sam as he went.

As Tubbo disappeared into the van, Sam turned towards Quackity's house, which was the first place that came to mind. Tubbo and the others have probably checked there, but It's better to be sure. Maybe he's back from an errand or something.

* * *

Sam was just about to knock on the door when he heard a loud crash from upstairs, it alarmingly sounded like glass breaking. "Quackity? Quack are you in there?" He asked, frantically knocking on the door. There was a loud bang of a door, then silence.

"Is everything alright?" Sam asked again. He received no answer, making him worry even more. He tried to open the door. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. 

"Quack! Where are you?!" He asked, worry laced his voice. Like a mother looking for her child. 

Sam glanced around the barren house. There was nothing amiss, in fact, it looked so neat and tidy that it doesn't look like anyone even lives in it. Which isn't what Sam expected of Quackity, but with the formation of El Rapids, he really shouldn't be surprised-- Which isn't the point!

There was nothing but silence, which made Sam more and more distressed. He rushed upstairs, desperately trying to stir his mind away from negative thoughts. What if Quackity was hurt? What if he's getting mugged? What if someone's there to _assassinate_ him?

Sam found himself in front of the only door on the second floor of the house, Quackity's room, he started knocking frantically. "Quackity? Are you in there? Come on bud, answer me," he all but begged.

The small whimper he heard as a response tore away the last bits of restraint he had. He brought out his netherite sword and slammed the blade on the doorknob then kicked the door open.

His heart broke into a million tiny pieces at what he saw. Quackity, loud and proud Quackity, was curled into a quivering ball in the corner of the room. His wings wrapped protectively around him and arms shielding his head. He was breathing quickly and heavily, he didn't even seem to notice that Sam has entered the room.

Sam saw the blood dripping from the younger's hand, making him move quickly towards Quackity. "Hey Quack, it's me, Sam. Are you okay? What happened? Who hurt you?" He asked, quick, gentle, and panicked all at the same time. His hands hovered over the shaking teen, not knowing what to do. He didn't know if Quackity was hurt anywhere other than his hand.

Quackity shook his head. He whispered the same word over and over again. "Nonono..."

Tears started to form on Sam's eyes. He's never seen Quackity like this. He's never been so weak, so vulnerable, so out of this world that he doesn't even realize that he's safe and Sam would never let anything bad happen to him. This is not the Quackity he knows and Sam is frustrated that he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't like seeing his... his child like this.

"Hey, Q, can you hear me?" He asked, voice cracking at the last word.

Quackity trembled, never stopping his mantra, not showing signs that he could, in fact, hear Sam.

As a last ditch resort, Sam gingerly touched the other's wing. It was barely a touch, but it still made Quackity flinch away. His chants of 'no' stopped but was replaced with a broken sob.

"Quackity, calm down, breathe with me," Sam tried not to cry then and there, he needs to be the strong one. "In for five, out for five." He instructed with a shaky voice, hoping that Quackity would follow.

Surprisingly, he complied, making Sam sigh in relief. Slowly, Sam ran his fingers down Quackity's feathers, a reminder that he's here. He doesn't move to take care of the other's injury, as much as he desperately wanted to, he had a feeling that doing that would just make things worse than they already are. 

"Shh, it's going to be okay Quack, you're going to be okay. I'm here, it's okay now," he whispered, even though he doesn't know what's wrong yet. Quackity obviously needs the comfort and he's here to give it.

Quackity started sobbing loudly, shaking his head, not looking up at Sam. "N-no you d-don't understand, nothing's okay. N-nothing, nothing, _nothing_..." He mumbled in between hiccups.

Sam let a tear slip, glad he had a mask to hide it. He moved to sit carefully beside Quackity, not daring to touch the hybrid further than he already was. It was clear that Quackity was still out of it. Still trapped in whatever nightmare he was in. He chose to ignore Quackity's borderline hysterical rambling and continued whispering comforting words, hoping that Quackity could hear them and calm down.

About what seems like hours of heartbreaking one-sided conversation later, if you could even call it that, Quackity finally stopped his incomprehensive rambling. The small sniffling and hiccups were a welcome replacement to Sam's ears. He doesn't know how much more he could take of the rambling before he would loose his composure. 

He's never been good with keeping his cool. Normally, he's the one that gets anxious, he's the one rambling nonsense to block out the fighting, the negativity, he's the one that's emotionally vulnerable. Not Quackity, never Quackity.

Quackity is the emotionally stable one, he never cries, not in front of people, never shows any kind of vulnerability, always hiding behind his loud, obnoxious, and happy faćade.

Sam sighed, he pulled the crown off his head and placed it on the wooden floor. He lifted his mask ever so slightly to wipe off some treacherous tears. This is a mess. He's a mess. To think this all came from Tubbo needing help on looking for Quackity. 

Oh right, he needs to tell the president about... the situation. He was just about to pull out his communicator when--  
"

S-sam?" A small, raspy voice whispered beside him, making him jump.

Sam abruptly turned to Quackity, who was looking up at him with confusion, his fingers momentarily pausing. "Q?" He asked warily, staring into the other's watery eyes.

His heart leapt with joy at the recognition in Quackity's eyes. Then it quickly plummeted to the ground when the other started crying again.

"Quack what's wrong?" He asked, struggling to keep his voice steady.

Quackity wordlessly pulled Sam into a hug, clinging to him like a lifeline, burying his face in the man's shoulders. "He's here, he's here, he's here-- Sam, he's fucking here and he's not supposed to be here because, b-because he's d-dead. He's fucking _dead_ , dead, dead, **dead!** _Why_ , why is he here? Sam why? Why?" He babbled so fast that Sam barely even registered the words.

Sam put his arms protectively around the quivering teen. "I don't know Q, who--" he hesitated, "W-who's here?" 

If it were even possible, Quackity's grip on him tightened. "S-s-schlatt." 

Sam grit his teeth at the mention of his son's dead fiancee. That _bastard_. How _dare_ he cause this much pain on Quackity even at death?

He ran his fingers through Quackity's hair. "Shh, it's okay Q. I'm here, I won't let him hurt you." He mumbled quietly.

Quackity sobbed. "Sam I don't-- I don't know what h-happening Sam. Sam I--"

"Shh, it's okay. It's going to be okay..." Sam whispered with as much confidence as he could.

Sam is a man of science. He doesn't believe in ghosts, that is, until he met Ghostbur. It had made him nervous, the knowledge that Quackity's abusive ex could come back to haunt him. Hell, it confused him to no end when Quackity himself asked Sam to revive Schlatt. He only pretended to agree with the plan, knowing that Q would most likely regret his grief stricken decisions. Today's events are proof of this theory.

A few minutes later Quackity finally calmed down, Sam reluctantly pulled away from their hug. Quackity whimpered at the loss of contact and Sam was quick to reassure him. "I'm just going to go get a first aid kit, okay? I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

Quackity pursed his lips, but nodded anyway. Sam smiled softly before running towards the bathroom.

He really didn't know what he was expecting to see in the bathroom, but a broken mirror and a blood stained floor wasn't it. Quackity probably punched it. He probably saw Schlatt in it. Sam resisted the urge to break the mirror even more out of spite, instead, he hurriedly looked for the first aid kit he made sure Quackity had.

Sam hurried back to Quackity after finding it in the cabinet. He also grabbed Q's favourite beanie by the edge of the bed on his way.

He approached Quackity slowly, careful not to startle him again. "Hey Q, can you lend me your hand for a second?" He asked carefully.

Quackity sniffed and hesitantly let Sam examine his injured knuckles. Quackity's wings were still wrapped around himself, but they were more relaxed, like they're acting like a blanket instead of a shield. It made Sam's nerves ease, but only for a fraction.

Sam delicately cleaned and bandaged the injury, reveling in the silence between them. The only sounds were Q's quiet sniffles and the movement of Sam's golden chestplate.

"There we go," Sam smiled at his work. He looked at Quackity and his smile turned sad. 

Quackity was staring at his newly bandaged hand with a blank stare. Sam wordlessly put the beanie he grabbed earlier on Quackity's head, pulling the teen back to reality.

"Thanks..." Quackity mumbled, adjusting his beanie.  
Sam pat Q's head. "No problem," he looked away for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Quackity averted his eyes. "No, not really."

Sam sighed in understanding. "Okay," he said as he pulled the teen into a hug again, placing his chin on top of the younger's head. He wasn't much of a singer, but he hummed a song either way.

He doesn't know what happened, and Quackity would probably keep it to himself as long as he could, but Sam doesn't mind. (He does.) Quackity would open up on his own time. It took Sam an awful lot of time to realize this, it broke his heart the first time he pried into Quackity's problems only for the teen to clam up. But he's learned.

Sam trusts his kid. He knows that Quackity is smart enough to ask help if he really needs it, he knows Quackity is strong enough to handle his own problems, he knows this. But, it doesn't make him any less angry at Schlatt. 

The next time Quackity breaks down and cry, the moment Quackity asks for help, Sam _would not_ hesitate to abandon any project he has (even if it would warrant the wrath of a literal god) and find a way to _kill a ghost_. Mark his words. Hurt his child and you'll regret even being born.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this fic went. This became a Sam character study as well as an exploration to their father and son relationship and I don't mind one bit. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
